kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanre
}} Lanre is a legendary warrior in the folklore of The Four Corners. Description Little is truly known about Lanre other than his great prowess in battle. A young Kvothe believed him to be a King or Prince. He is described by Skarpi as a great hero in The Creation War, as strong as a dozen men. He married the powerful namer, Lyra. He carries a silver sword and after the Battle at Drossen Tor, he is known to wear a haubergeon of black iron scales. In The Chronicle Lanre is the focal character in the song that Arliden is writing before his troupe is killed by The Chandrian. It is presumed that information he uncovered while researching the ballad led The Chandrian to their location and ultimate demise. In the folk tale told by Skarpi, Lanre is recognized for his valiant deeds during The Creation War, and most specifically during the Blac of Drossen Tor where he is killed. After his death, Lanre's wife, Lyra, displays her great prowess in naming by calling him from beyond the doors of death and subsequently reviving him. In the years following this event Lyra dies. Whether her death is of natural causes or not is unknown, but it is generally agreed the loss of his wife drives Lanre into a grief-stricken madness. He sets off on a quest to obtain any power that might resurrect her, conclusively leading him to meet with The Ctheah, likely in The Fae. Lanre eventually believes he has harnessed enough ability to complete his pursuit, but in the end is unsuccessful in resuscitating Lyra. In his sorrow, he attempts to commit suicide, only to discover his new found power has made him unable to die, sleep, or even forget. It is at this time he is believed to have changed identities from Lanre, to the being known as Haliax. In his despair, Lanre lays waste to seven out of the eight remaining cities in the Ergen Empire. It is during this period he amasses the following of the six other beings who come to be known as The Chandrian. In finality, he destroys the shining city of Myr Tariniel, binding its ruler, Selitos, by his own name and forcing him to watch. Afterward, Lanre confesses his misfortune and attempts to recruit Selitos to join him and The Chandrian in their pursuit to destroy Temerant. Selitos refuses, instead cursing Haliax and the other Chandrian with what are known in the current time as their signs. Speculation It is possible that Lanre hails from the city of Belen, as Skarpi's story specifically mentions his defense of this particular city. Many fans believe the beast that Lanre slays at Drossen Tor is an enraged Draccus. It is often speculated that Lanre changes his true name after visiting with The Ctheah, thus giving him abilities he did not previously have. Due to the derivation of the name Haliax, it is also largely believed this deed is connected to the being Iax. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Legendary figures